From Afar
by SilverWolf374
Summary: Japan has always admired Greece but what happens when he doesn't want to just admire him anymore? Main pairing Greece x Japan or Giripan with other side pairings making appearences.
1. Realisation

This is a request from my friend DNApanda who wanted me to write a Greece x Japan fanfic for her, so since I have never wrote about this pairing before and quite like it, I did :3 Main storyline ideas came from her and I just tweaked it slightly in places. Anyways this chapter contains Pre Greece x Japan, established USUK, Prussia x Austria and maybe GerIta and Spamano if you squint a bit XD Plus it has some France bashing, sorry France but the plot required it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, they belong to Axis Powers Hetalia created by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Japan sat in his usual calm demeanour waiting in the world meeting hall. It was completely empty except for him and not a sound could be heard. He was really early to the annual meeting, even by his own standards, and it being his nature he was always punctual but not to this extreme. The reason being the always relaxed and easy going country had something bothering him and it was not just a niggle it was a really big problem. Wars, hunger, disease and other things that he had to overcome in his long life were in a whole other category compared to this one. It was something a lot more close to home and he had spent the last few months unable to get it out of his head. It had even led to sleepless nights and they were beginning to get to him. So instead of lying in bed for rest that would never come he had got ready, left his house and made his way to the meeting. So proving the point of his tiredness he leaned back and let out a soft yawn his eyes half shut. Then leaning back forward he shook his head trying to wake himself up and to clear his head. But despite his best efforts this attempt failed. He soon nodded off on the table, arms acting as a pillow and his jet black hair hanging in his face.

Sometime later he came around to the feeling of someone poking him in the shoulder. At first he ignored the sensation and in his daze thought it was just his imagination. It wasn't until the intrusion spoke that he realised that it wasn't a dream.

"Japan ... Japan? Are you ok? Please wake up, the other countries will be arriving soon" his problem said. It took the dozing country a few seconds to place the voice, his eyes shooting open when he did. Sure enough they didn't deceive him and an embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at his new companion.

"G-Greece ... wh- how long have I been asleep?" asked Japan horrified that he had actually fallen asleep in a place of such importance. The wavy haired man just looked at him with a look of relief on his face, and then replied in his usually slow manner.

" Well I came in an hour ago and you were out then so it depends on when you got here how long it was" Hearing this added to Japans embarrassment and he turned his head and looked forward sighing as he did, feeling disappointed in himself.

"... Well I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked so peaceful but by the look of it I should have sooner, sorry for that" stated Greece a soft smile on his lips inclining his head as he apologised. Japans chocolate eyes widened and he was by this time red all the way to his ears for more than one reason. Greece has been here all this time?! Possibly watching him?! Flashed through his mind. Now flustered he wanted nothing more than to go home, hide under his blankets and shy away from the world like he had done for so many centuries. But right that now that was impossible, trying to inwardly calm himself he opened his mouth to reply. However whatever he said next was lost as the door was promptly flung open with a loud bang. In ran Prussia, his face a picture of pure terror, closely followed by Hungary wielding a frying pan with killer intent.

"K-Keep away you crazy women! I haven't done anything this time!" shouted Prussia running from his pursuer, dodging chairs and tables as he went.

"LAIR! You were molesting poor Mr Austria on the way here!" Hungary shouted back an aura of darkness surrounding her.

"I did what?! I only kissed him on the cheek! And he liked it too!" the albino exclaimed. Meanwhile Japan and Greece had been watching this scene with quiet interest and both noticed as Austria walked in the room just in time to hear Prussia's last statement. The finely dressed man twitched in anger and when the former German country came speeding by he grabbed a fistful of his collar. Austria then spun him round as the red eyed man yelped at being caught.

"What have I told you about public shows of affection? You know I don't like them" snapped the brunette his curl twitching.

"Tee hee you like it really and what's the difference between now and when we are alone? We did much worse last night and you certainly weren't complaining then, you know you can't resist the awesomeness that is me!" announced Prussia a playful smirk sliding onto his face. The cheeky nation then lent forward and caught the pissed Austrians lips with his own. Austria deflated at once and all previous madness was forgotten as they began to full on make out in the doorway. Hungary who had stopped chasing Prussia when he had been grabbed by Austria stood watching transfixed, a trail of blood running from her nose. Meanwhile the other two occupants of the room averted their eyes, both feeling increasingly awkward.

"Mien gott do you two have to do that in the doorway!? This is a public meeting place you know, stop it!" snapped Germany his hands over the Italians eyes who was stood in front of him.

"ve- Germany why are your hands over my eyes? What I am I not supposed to be seeing?" asked Italy innocently, tilting his head to one side.

"Never you flaming mind! And potato Bastard get your filthy hands off of my brother right now!" growled Romano who death glared the blond. Spain who was also in the arriving party was holding the struggling Italian back, trying to stop him from jumping Germany. Finally realising that they had company Austria shoved his lover away his face red enough to rival Spain's tomatoes.

"Teh west, why do you have to interrupt my fun? I was enjoying that" whined Prussia lazily wiping saliva from his chin. Germany raised his eyebrows and let out a haggard sigh as he removed his hands from Italy's eyes. Austria just kept his eyes everywhere but Prussia, secretly wishing that they could have continued despite himself.

"I don't mind what you do, just have your fun elsewhere and preferably not in company more for Austria's sake then your own" said the blue eyed country as he gave his older brother a withering look.

"Anyway let's take our seats I can hear more people coming" he continued as he headed for a chair followed by the rest of the standing nations. However Italy didn't sit when he noticed his friend who had been sat refraining from speaking for all this time.

"Hey Japan! How are you? Created anything cool lately?" called the curly haired man as he waved to Japan from across the room. This made the until now ignored nation jump at being paid attention. But he quickly recovered and stuck up his thumb while smiling in acknowledgement. Unfortunately before anymore could be said America walked in and the noise level in the hall rose dramatically making talking below shouting volume impossible.

As more and more people filtered in it occurred to Japan, where had Greece gone during the exchange between Germany and Prussia? Being caught up in the drama he hadn't seen him leave his side. Looking around he soon spotted him sat between Egypt and Bulgaria on the other side of the room. His wandering eyes took in the tanned skin, sculpted face even the white cat that was now lay on his head. Normal people wouldn't notice these details but Japan did and he couldn't avert his gaze. This silent admiration continued throughout the meeting and Japan was fighting an inner battle over his feelings like he had been for the past several months. However the meeting was cut short and sadly had to be adjourned after America gave France a black eye for trying to molest England... again.

As everyone steadily left leaving France out cold on the floor, Japan speed walked to catch up with England out of concern.

"England-san are you alright?" he questioned as he drew level with him. The emerald green eyes swivelled to look at him, a welcoming smile on the former pirates face at the sight of his friend.

"Hi Japan, and don't worry I'm fine, though after that I think having France castrated would be a great idea" joked the Brit trying to smooth over the incident.

"Well I'm not fine, Please let me go back and give him a second black eye to match the other" grumbled America from England's other side. He wore a face of anger and had his arms crossed. Despite this he still nodded his head in a form of greeting to Japan who in turn nodded back.

"As much as I would love to say yes, I don't want you arrested for assault or something because knowing you, you would get carried away" reasoned England trying to make his boyfriend see sense.

"Hpmh, fine, whatever, but I swear to god if it happens again I will shoot his balls off, the damn Froggie Bastard" huffed the caramel head. Eyebrows raised at this England turned his attention back to the shorter man.

"Anyway... I know what I was meaning to ask you Japan; it's been so long, why don't you come over to my house now since the meeting finished early and have tea and a catch up?" he asked. Japan thought quietly for a second, it was true that he hadn't seen England in a long time and he didn't have anything else that needed doing.

"Hai I would like that" he smiled.

"Great, now you can ride back in my car I'll show you where it is" said Britain as he walked off ahead.

"Hey! I wanted to come over yours, meanie!, you said I could" America grumbled after him, a little boy pout lacing his lips.

"Well tough, you can come over after Japan has gone, I don't want you there now otherwise we won't get a word in edgeways" England called back waving his hand over his shoulder in goodbye. Japan meanwhile speed walked after him so as to not get left behind.

"Fine but for this you are gonna give me your undivided attention when I do get there" smirked America as he jogged past Japan, caught up to Britain and kissed him on the cheek. Before making a quick exit as the blond went red and shouted something about the tall nation being a "Horny Wanker!" Chuckling slightly to himself Japan watched the scene in front of him with genuine happiness for his friends. Then turned slightly downcast as that wasn't the happy ending he had with Greece. But, he thought to himself he could ask Britain what he should do and maybe just maybe he could help him solve his problem...


	2. Tea and Scones make everything better

Description: Chapter 2 of my friend DNApanda's request fic :D in this one Japan goes to England's house for tea and decides to ask him for advice about what to do about Greece. It contains mentions of established USUK and of course Pre Greece x Japan and again a little France bashing along with Turkey because the plot required it and this time I'm not sorry ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Some hour's later Japan was quietly sat drinking tea in England's large, Elizabethan style front room. England himself was in the kitchen and his guest was silently hoping that he wasn't cooking anything for the sake of his stomach. Because even though Japan was extremely polite there was no way he would accept anything by the way of home cooking. Another thing that was now praying on his mind was how on earth was he to bring up the subject of Greece to Britain? He knew he could ask Britain anything but it still felt awkward to just come out with it. He inwardly cursed himself for not thinking of this earlier. Sadly before he could come up with anything by way of a solution his host walked back into the room, thankfully he noticed food free.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Japan I had a few things that needed doing in the kitchen, anyway how are you? And how are things? Since we haven't spoken in ages like this." Asked the Brit whilst picking up his abandoned tea cup off the table and taking a sip.

"... Fine and the same as always I guess not a lot happens to me in this day and age" answered the raven head as he too took another sip of tea. It wasn't as good as his home made blends but it still tasted alright.

"Hmmm ... there's something you're not telling me isn't there? I've known you too long and I know when you're not being honest with me" deducted the blond as he calmly studied his friend with all seeing green eyes. Japan twitched in shock, how the hell had he picked that up so quickly?! He had decided to shy away from the truth but it had been in vain. When no reply came Britain continued

"I first noticed it at the last meeting that you seemed slightly out of it and the dark shadows under your eyes only further persuaded me into thinking something wasn't right, but I think I know what's wrong now after today" he stated as he watched Japans face turn even more shocked and in awe. The inside of the usually steady countries head was going around at a hundred miles an hour with all sorts of questions flashing past his mind's eye. With all this going on his mouth muscles had shut down but with some effort he got them working again.

"H-w-what? What do you think is wrong?" he stuttered setting down his teacup before he dropped it, since his hands were now shaking too. England let a hefty silence hang in the air before he replied still calmly sipping his.

"Well now that you have just properly confirmed what I thought, I can make my assumptions and by the redness if your face right now I'd say your problem walks, talks very slowly and loves cats, its Greece isn't it?" the Brits eyes crinkled at the edges as he spoke a soft smile on his lips. True enough by now Japan was blushing like an idiot and was frozen in his seat watching Britain with wide eyes.

"There's no need to look at me like that, I'm not going to look down on you or tell anyone about it, personally I think it's nice that you have finally opened yourself up enough to love someone" laughed the Brit as he set his guests fears at ease. Relaxing again the blushing country felt a little warm inside about having someone who knew about his inner conflict and didn't look down on him for it. Then thinking about it England was his friend and he had been told by him that he could talk to him about anything and that he would never judge him over it. Feeling more confident Japan decided that he would after all ask England his questions.

"... England-san now that you know what you do could you perhaps help me with this? Because I have not the first clue about how to go about any of this love business" he questioned feeling a little glimmer of hope about his situation. England chuckled

"The whole reason I brought this up was out of concern for you and if I can be of any help to you if I do answer your queries then go right on ahead, it's what I'm here for after all" he replied. Japan again felt very humbled by the British mans words and now that he had calmed down picked up his half empty teacup.

"Well... I want to be with Greece if he feels the same as I do and I have tried many a time to just tell him but I can't seem to be able to do it" he confessed.

"And I was wondering, I know that you are with America but how did you go about telling him that you liked him or did he tell you? And was everyone ok with it after?" he finished. As thinking about it in all honesty Japan wasn't just asking that because of what was going on with him. But simply because everyone knew of England's and Americas sexual tensions and been watching to see if anything would happen between them. Then when it did people had been asking questions on what exactly had gone on behind the scenes, but neither of them had ever said anything, that was until now. So in truth he was just as inquisitive as all the others.

"It's been a while but I do still remember, first off as for the whole telling each other thing it was me who confessed, do you really think that idiot would realise, let alone tell me? Course not, he's too blind when it comes to this kind of thing, anyways it was after France tried to molest me the first time, he came round here after the meeting like an angry bull, he really wasn't happy and to be honest he was really irritating me with his grumbling so I asked him why he was bothered so much and he exploded saying how I was acting like I didn't mind it and of course he cared as it wasn't right and he was calling France everything under the sun" England explained and he paused when he saw Japans face.

"... He really got that angry? ... America? Seriously?" the brown eyed man said in disbelief as he couldn't imagine the go happy country getting so upset over something. Britain just simply nodded before carrying on with his story.

"Anyway I snapped at him and said of course I minded too as I had never liked France in that sense and found his advances disgusting, I also demanded to know what exactly he meant by him saying that he cared so much, Jesus, the look he gave me after that realising what he had said, he looked so shocked, so I knew he wouldn't say anything else after that, so instead of leaving it I just came out with my own feelings right there as I was sick of hiding it anymore and he to my surprise confessed back, though after everyone was fine with it except Americas boss, who wasn't too happy with us because of the whole gay thing, that was until Americas threatened to have him fired and said that he himself would quit being a country and move out, needless to say his boss doesn't say anything now" concluded England relishing the memory slightly. Japan smirked inwardly to himself as that scene was so typical of the both of them.

"Ahh so that's how it went ... hmm but me and him aren't the arguing type and there's no way he would confront me over it like that, plus I'm not confident enough to just tell him" mused Japan feeling a little down at having so little self confidence. The blond sat opposite him set down his empty cup and rested his head on his hands.

"Well if you want him to come clean to you if he feels anything, why not try and get his attention by other means like ... you could flirt with Turkey or something" pondered Britain. Japan jerked and nearly fell right of the sofa at this.

"I-I could what?" he gasped taken aback.

"I was joking ... though I thought the whole being gay situation would be more of an issue for you" laughed England as he cocked his head to one side in interest.

"N-no it was never an issue, even though it is not exactly a favoured preference in my country I believe that you have the right to be together no matter what the gender matchup is, as long as you love the person and I don't think my people would mind" smiled Japan getting over the shock of England's would be joke. As he had got over being gay a while ago, as soon as he had realised that he loved Greece too much to care.

"Oh well that's alright then, but evidently the flirting would never work plus it would be a tad gross since Turkey might do a France on you, so if you don't want to attract his attention then the only option left is to tell him yourself, as much as you don't want to leave it down to that" he continued. Japans eyes went to the floor as he faced the hard reality of it.

"Though you're a strong person and I think you'd pull it off, and if he doesn't accept and return your feelings then he's a fool not you" grinned the former pirate, as his guest looked up at him with wide eyes.

"R-really?" Japan murmured.

"Of course I have every confidence in you" beamed England. Then he glanced up as the clock on the mantelpiece caught his eye.

"My god is that the time? Doesn't it fly when you get into a good conversation, I was cooking some scones in the oven and I bet they are a little burnt now, oh well I bet they will taste just fine, you don't mind do you Japan?" Britain said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"... uh no" sighed Japan to the Brits back as he watched him go. He recoiled slightly inside, now reserving himself to his fate of having to eat England's famous homemade scones which were renowned for all the wrong reasons. However apart from that and more importantly he was more aware then he was before and felt better for having someone hear him out. Even though he was going to have to confess to Greece, somehow he felt contented and ready for it. Unfortunately footsteps ripped him from his thoughts as England walked back into the living and placed death before him complete with jam.


End file.
